ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 03
This is Chapter 03 of the Ouran High School Host Club Manga series. Synopsis Renge, a privileged high school girl from France, sees a photo of Kyoya and tells her father that he's the boy she's going to marry. Why? Because he closely resembles her video game character crush, Miaybi Ichigo from Uki-Doki Memorial, of course! She rushes to Ouran Academy to meet her "true love" only to discover that Kyoya is far from being like Miyabi, though he humors her because of business connections between their families. Undeterred, Renge appoints herself as Host Club Manager and hires a Hollywood crew to create a film about the Host Club's "dark side." However, when Haruhi gets hurt after saving Renge from her own frivolous actions, Kyoya steps in, putting a stop to everything once and for all... and then, plot twist. Renge decides she has a crush not on Kyoya, but on Haruhi, who is beginning to rack up clients and admirers. Summary In Paris, France, Renge is playing Uki-Doki Memorial and tells her father that she wants to marry "him" (a video game character named Miyabi), to which her father agrees with amusement. He then shows her a photograph taken during his latest business trip to Japan, which is when Renge sees the sons of one of her father's clients and, dropping everything, heads to Japan to meet her prince. Meanwhile, back in Japan, it's the turn of the New Year in Music Room 3 where the hosts are seen dressed in traditional kimonos and entertaining guests within an indoor garden. Tamaki is teary-eyed from the smile of his guest and Kaoru is teary-eyed from embarrassment as Hikaru flirts with him. Kyoya isn't teary-eyed but does comment to Haruhi that she's become more adept at entertaining their patrons, cheerfully adding that she isn't being charged interest on her debt or a rental fee for the kimono. Honey comes running to Haruhi, sobbing with angst that he's lost a slipper. As they search for it, Mori appears, lost slipper in hand, and kneels to place it on Honey's foot. Haruhi wonders why everyone is blubbering until she bumps into Kaoru and menthol eye drops fall from his sleeve. He tells her that it's one of the tricks of the trade (though Tamaki can tear up at will) and the twins offer her sweets to keep their secret. Haruhi says she doesn't care for sweets but it would make a nice offering for her late mother, earning her Tamaki's insistence that she keep it for herself and the guests' loving adoration as they pile their own sweets into Haruhi's hands. Renge is seen watching from a distance, so Kaoru invites her in and all eyes are now on her. Tamaki berates their rudeness and approaches with soft words to which Renge shouts, "Don't touch me, you phony!" while shoving him away. She hurls insults at the Host King who is flabbergasted at being called an "airhead pretty boy" and a "cut-rate Romeo." As Tamaki falls to the floor, the twins comment on his new "technique" of personal slo-mo while Kyoya considers Renge's words, agreeing with her assessment of Tamaki. Renge sees Kyoya and throws herself at him, hugging him fiercely around the waist as the bemused host hears her declare him her one and only prince. It's learned that Renge is a Japanese transfer student who has been living in France for the last ten years. Tamaki crouches because, according to the twins, "Mom" kept a little secret from "Dad." Kyoya doesn't mind but wonders how long the Mom and Dad thing will persist. The answer? As long as it amuses. Meanwhile, Renge gushes that it was "love at first sight" when she saw Kyoya being affectionate to plants and risking himself to help a kitten. The twins can't imagine Kyoya like that at all and Haruhi wonders aloud, "Are you sure you mean Kyoya?" "I mean him exactly!" Renge shouts in anger. She goes on and on about Kyoya's kind ways and finally reveals that he's the spitting image of Miyabi Ichijo from the dating sim game, Uki-Doki Memorial. Turns out, she's a otaku (fangirl). Kyoya realizes that Renge's crush on him is a projection of her crush on Miyabi. When Tamaki asks him if Renge is his betrothed, Kyoya replies, "Not to my knowledge and I think I'd know." Tamaki heaves a sigh of relief as Hikaru chides, "Then just say so, fool!" Renge asks if Kyoya is the club's manager. Honey says Kyoya is in charge, but Kyoya says it's only because no one else would bother. She then insists on becoming their Manager and Kyoya demands they respect her because of business ties to his family. They insist Haruhi befriend Renge as part of her host duties, with a debt increase if she fails. The next day, Renge invites Haruhi to bake cookies with her and, so, Haruhi does while the rest of the Host Club watches. Tamaki proclaims such camaraderie will kickstart Haruhi's femininity just as Renge appears with her batch of overdone cookies. The hosts politely sample them, but the twins say they're terrible causing Renge to flip out. Haruhi's batch, meanwhile, tastes fine so Hikaru bites off a piece of cookie still held between her lips and Kaoru licks crumbs from her cheek. Renge complains that the hosts as characters are all tepid, but for Kyoya; then gives each one a "dark side." Honey is told to be a monster while Mori must act as his lacky/conscience. Hikaru and Kaoru are to be self-absorbed athletes who feel one another's physical and emotional pain. Haruhi is ironically told to portray a poor honor student and Tamaki is the lonely idol, loved only for his looks. The twins beg Kyoya to do something but he coolly replies, "Let's just see how it goes." Various scenes are played out and finally, Honey and Mori are seen bullying Haruhi; however, the loli-shota can't stand the pretense and starts to cry. Renge bellows "Cut!" and they are, all at once, a part of a Hollywood-style movie version of "Uki Memo" with Renge directing a professional crew. Tamaki asks Haruhi if she likes his acting and she jibes that, "It was fascinating, in a way," but adds that she thinks he's fine just as he is, this becoming their first positive interaction. Their tender moment is interrupted by Renge calling for Haruhi to be in a scene with two male students from Class 1-D who have been told they're playing villains in order that Kyoya's "Miyabi" character can save the day; however, when she grabs the arm of one, they shove her out of the way, causing a scaffold to collapse. Haruhi saves them both but sustains a minor injury. Tamaki dashes in and thinking she's seriously hurt, threatens to have the students expelled while the twins call for teacher intervention. It's learned that Haruhi has merely lost a contact, but Renge thinks the scene is perfect. Just then, Kyoya breaks the camera's lens, saying that he cannot permit recordings of the hosts, as scripted. Renge is confused because Kyoya's supposed to praise her but, Tamaki reminds, "That's not our Kyoya." Haruhi adds that getting to know people them is how relationships develop and Renge realizes that this is true. The next day, a guest tells the hosts that she bought the video, much to their surprise. Kyoya admits that while he broke the camera lens, he still got great footage. Renge says that she's staying in Japan and announces that her new crush is Haruhi. As Tamaki argues with Renge, the twins look to Kyoya who says, "Let them sort it out." Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters